Devices for applying a coating material, such as paint, to a surface typically include, but are not limited to, a coating applicator in the form of a brush, pad, roller, wheel, or combinations thereof. Painting devices can be used in a wide range of painting applications such as painting interior walls or ceilings within a building as well as painting exterior building surfaces.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.